Fire Jewel
by DarkRose89
Summary: Naien Homura is 17, and after a bad time with his drivers' test he is somehow transported to Tokyo, Japan where he meets a young woman named Kagome, who inadvertanly takes him to a place he never could have imagined existed.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Any of the Characters Owned By the Creators of the Anime Inuyasha

A/N- ALSO if you want to criticize my storyline go ahead but any inconsistencies between my story and Inuyasha leave alone because I know that I don't know much about the anime/manga.

(Our story begins with our main character explaining… well why I am writing this story about him… that's all I have to say… enjoy.)

"Like I told you I'm Naien Homura I'm 17. I live with my aunt and uncle since my parents died tragically when I was a baby, I never knew them. My aunt says they were very special people and that my mother was an Olympic runner and my dad was a Mexican government official, special dad eh?

Anyway, you go to school right? Your school has at least one kid that everyone picks on just like mine doesn't it. Well, up until today, my seventeenth birthday, I was that kid. Everyday after school guys from the football team would chase me home and beat me up, I soon got fast enough to keep away from them but there was always a time where I couldn't get my key in the door fast enough, so they would jump me and I would have to explain to my aunt how I fell down the stairs again at school, and she would give me that same look she gave me all the time; where she would nod as if she knew my situation and tuck some of her graying brown hair behind her ear while she asked what I wanted for dinner. I think she knows how I feel and I am very glad she never presses me about it.

My aunt is an angel; though she still treats me like a child sometimes I know she loves me. The way she ruffles my jet black hair and offers me cookies and milk all the time, I feel like I'm six again, which isn't such a bad thing, I like feeling like I have no responsibilities and that linebackers aren't going to pop out from around the corner and steal my homework. Yes, I am a nerd, but I pity the fool who decides to mess with me now. Mr. T, he was my childhood idol. I used his clichés all the time, I pity the fool, truth is… I was the fool.

It started at my driver's test. I aced the written test six months ago and I was taking the hands on part. The man who was to test me stepped into the car and closed the door. He smelled like piss, shit and honey all combined, as if he never washed his clothes. His teeth we crooked and he watched me with beady black snake eyes. His hair was matted and greasy and he ran his fingers through it and got angry when his hand got caught on the knots. _This could not get worse_, I thought… but obviously it did, he opened his mouth and a terrible noise emitted from it.

'"Well perdy boy, lets get this show on the road,"'….. I gagged. His disgusting southern accent made me want to puke. What a southern _belle_ like him was doing in New York I will never know.

'"Y-Y-Yes ma'am-er- sir,"' I stammered while I checked my mirrors and put my seat belt on. I disengaged the emergency brake and ran over the first couple of cones. He scribbled something onto his clipboard while I backed up and tried again. I punched the gas and we flew around the track knocking over cardboard cut outs of people and cones. When we came to the parallel parking section he got out handed me a paper with the word 'Failed' in think red letters across the top by my name. He got out of the car mumbling something about how 'Mexicans' shouldn't be allowed to live_ or _drive. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. My vision blurred as my anger grew and I became less conscious of the world around me.

Smoke swirled around me and… I realized smoke was swirling around me. I looked down and to my horror my hands were glowing red and they had melted the steering wheel. I ripped my hands from what was left of the wheel and stumbled out of the car while trying to put out the fire growing on my hands. I stopped dropped and rolled; I even went so far as to spit on my hands before I realized that it didn't hurt… not even a little bit. The fire was dimming and was almost gone when my aunt came out from Auntie Anne's Pretzel shop holding two lemonades and pretzels.

I composed myself quickly and told her I had passed and that I would drive home. Fortunate for both of us, she was busy eating her pretzel and didn't notice the steering wheel.

That night I sat in bed wondering what the hell happened, while looking at my hands and willing them to do it again. But that was it… I didn't know what 'it' was. Clenching and unclenching my fists didn't seem to do anything but I was angry when I did it the first time so, I thought of all the things people have said to me that made me mad and it didn't take long for my hands to get hot. I stared at them but they started to dim so I squeezed them hard and thought hard again… except this time the fire spread. It moved up my arm and down my body until it consumed me, my face was on fire and I felt myself loosing consciousness and then I woke up here, with you… by the way where are we Kagome?"

"You're a long way from home buddy… we're in Tokyo."

"…Where is Tokyo?" Naien asked hesitatingly.

"Japan, silly."

"WE'RE IN WHAT!"

"Deep breaths, kid"

"Ok… Ok… this isn't the first time something weird has happened to me, why is it so dark in here, is it night?

She glanced discreetly at the well behind them and said, "I was about to go to- er, I…uh… heard a loud noise so I came in to see what it was…"

"Well I'm glad someone was here, or else I would feel really confused… not that I'm not confused already but… what's that sound… is it coming from the well?" Naien turned to look at the well.

"I don't hear anything, nope, its nothing… you're just shook up by this whole thing," Kagome said hastily.

"No, I'm pretty sure I here someone talking down there." Naien got up and walked to the well. He looked down into the darkness. "There is something down there." He pointed down at a small circular jewel that shown red in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Kagome's mind raced. _He can't find out about the well,_ she thought_, but wait, I can travel to the Sengoku Era because I'm me, he's not me so he can't… can he? But he can't go there, so I can escape this if I jump down the well, he won't know where I went and he can't come after me._

Kagome raced passed Naien and into the well. Naien reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm on her way down and toppled down after her with a yell...

A/N i hope you liked the first chapter plz review


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Any of the Characters Owned By the Creators of the Anime Inuyasha

A/N- Time to knock out another chapter… enjoy

"Ok why do I keep waking up on my back," Naien said to himself as he lifted his head up to take in his surroundings. The sky was red above him, signaling the coming of night, with a few clouds here and there. There was a storm brewing on the horizon. A tree was off to his right side and there was a fox getting into someone's picnic basket. "Get outta' there," Naien yelled at it half-heartedly, _whoever's food that is will thank me later,_ he thought. The fox turned around but Naien was horrified at what he saw; a small boy with a tail much like a fox's holding a cookie. Naien scrambled backwards and collapsed holding his head in obvious agony.

"Oh, your awake, just don't tell Kagome or Inuyasha I was eating the food," the fox-boy said.

"Wh-Wh-What are you!" Naien stammered.

"Don't you mean 'who' am I?... I'm Shippo, what's your name?"

"Naien Homura, and I mean it… what exactly are you, you have a tail and your feet are kinda shaped funny… no offense," he said, little calmer than before.

"OH! That, I'm a kitsune."

"A what?"

"It's a fox demon; you sure are naïve for being half demon yourself."

"Half demon? I'm human Shippo."

"Naien, demon's can sense other demons… and you're a demon… well, half of you is."

"Well that would explain a lot, I guess." Right after he finished speaking, Kagome walked up. With her was a tall man in a red gi, he had white hair and animal-like ears poking out of the stop of his head. Naien stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Naien, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is Naien," Kagome introduced them

"Nice to meet ya," Naien thrust his hand out in the air but Inuyasha just shriveled up his nose disdainfully and turned away. His fleeting footsteps kicked up dust and made Kagome cough.

"SIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A bigger cloud of dust rolled as well as mutterings about a stupid human bitch.

"How'd you do that?" Naien asked in wonder.

"Just a little trick of mine," Kagome said as she winked flirtatiously. Naien flushed red. "Don't worry about him though; he's just cranky because Shippo ate all his food." Shippo laughed nervously and hopped behind a tree. "Oh, speaking of tricks, why don't you show me that little fire trick you said you could do?" At the mention of fire, Shippo popped his head out from behind the tree and looked at Kagome and Naien curiously.

"I don't know if I can, I don't really know _how_ to do it."

"Well… try."

Naien closed his eyes and exhaled. He then opened his eyes and Kagome jumped at what she saw. Small red flames ignited in his eyes and sweat trickled off his brow. His fists clenched and his lips were pursed into a tight line. Eyes closed again he inhaled and exhaled again. His hair stood on end, steam rose from his body. He glowed dark blue and when he opened his eyes, his hands burst into flames, black flames. Naien resisted the urge to find water to put his hands in and showed them to Kagome. Proud of his accomplishment the only sound that escaped his mouth was a satisfied grunt.

"That's it?" a voice came in from seemingly no place. A dark robed monk appeared up behind Shippo. His left hand was bandaged and beads were wrapped around his forearm for seemingly no reason accept for decoration. "Here I thought I would have competition, never mind that notion."

"Cut it out Miroku," Kagome cut it before any fight could start, "It isn't his fault, he didn't even know he was even _part_ demon until like… five minutes ago.

Naien's fire hands died down and disappeared. Leaves fell down on them from the tree above. Kagome got a frustrated look on her face before saying, "Inuyasha… SIT!"

A bundle or red and white crashed into the ground at their feet. "How long have you been there?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," with that the half-demon stomped off.

"I'll go see what's eating him," Miroku said.

"Wait for me!" Shippo called after him. The sun was low and the clouds shown pink on the horizon. Naien and Kagome stood for a moment watching the pink recede and the stars become more visible.

"I guess its time to go to bed… we don't have a place for you to sleep but-"

"It's ok I'll sleep here, against the tree… I like it out here."

Kagome nodded her head and turned to leave but instead turned… "By the way if you see Sango… well, you know."

A/N- Second chapter finished… please review


	3. Unlocked

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Any of the Characters Owned By the Creators of the Anime Inuyasha

A/N- Thanks for reviewing those of you who did… here's the next chapter

Naien propped himself up against the tree and stared up at the night stars. His mind was still filled with the turmoil of events that had come upon him all so suddenly, but he felt unusually calm. He felt as if this was a homecoming instead of coming to a strange land and time with demons and monks… and beautiful schoolgirls. "I'm not getting' to sleep anytime soon, I might as well get _something_ done." He stood slowly to his feet and walked to a small clearing. His hands tingled with excitement and sweat trickled down his cheek.

Naien's brain thought to all of the Dragon Ball Z episodes he had seen in the past… and thought, _maybe I could throw balls of fire like them_. And so he closed his eyes like he had done early that day. His hands immediately lit up in white light. Flames licked upward as he examined them. "So maybe it's black in light and… white in darkness, makes sense, huh?" he surmised is the light his hands gave off. "Let's try this," Naien said before he struck the classic Kamehameha Wave stance. He focused his energy into his hands and pushed it outward… nothing happened. "Damn," a curse escaped his lips.

"Try punching something," Miroku walked from behind a tree. Naien jumped at the new voice and turned abruptly on his imagined assailant. His eyes glowed an unearthly white color. His muscles relaxed as he recognized the intruder.

"Oh, it's you, don't sneak up on me like that Miroku."

"You're too skittish; you need to calm yourself a little bit, try hitting a tree and see if you can channel your power into a physical hit before you try to throw your power into something."

"Ummm… ok." Naien strolled over to a random tree and hesitantly balled his hand into a dist and hit the tree. He instantly regretted it as he howled in agony.

"Don't punch the tree, punch behind the tree."

"Say what?"

"You need to follow throw your punch, while you channel your power into your fist."

"Ok I'll try that." Naien threw his fist into the tree with a roar. Smoke billowed from the impact epicenter and Miroku coughed while trying to peer through the smoke and debris. Two white balls of fire shone throw the smoke and Miroku focused on them. Wood chips rained down through the black screen above him. The smoke dispersed and the monk was appalled at what he saw. Smoke rose from the ground all around them. The grass was charred and trees were felled and burning all around them.

Naien stood, chest heaving, clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were wide open and terror filled at the destruction he just unleashed. His black hair stood on end and turned pure white and smoke rose from it. "I feel it, it's in my veins."

"You have unlocked your inner power; everything will be easier from now on." With that Miroku turned and left Naien to his newfound power.

"Ok, now let's try the throwing thing again," Naien said to himself. He struck the classic stance again and channeled his energy into his hands. He pushed it out but nothing happened. "Guess that's not how I'm supposed to do it. Well I'll just spar myself. With that he commenced imaginary battles with imaginary demons and monsters. He punched, kicked, jumped, and ducked against a horde of invisible demons. At the very peak of his battle, he tripped over a tree root. He jumped back up punching the air furiously. His last punch he aimed at the head of a bull-headed ogre. His fist splattered the head of the imaginary ogre and on the other side a bright light flashed from his hand and tore into the sky like a comet. He stopped his fighting at once and duplicated the punch that had sent the white comet out of his hand. Once again a ball flew from his hand. "It's like an extension of my arm… if I can will my arm to move away from me I can push the fireball out of my arm. It's like believing is seeing instead of seeing is believing."

Naien shot ball after ball of fire into the air without regard to his safety or anyone else's safety. He ambled back to his spot against the tree. He was drifting off to sleep when a twig snapped in front of him. He opened his eyes and found the source or the noise. A foot. The foot was black; around the ankle was a red anklet. The ankle connected to a slender, muscular leg. On the knee was a red pad, secured by a black thread. Naien's examination continued up, around the thin waist a red sash was tied. It hung down and the slight breeze moved it with ease. A sword also hung around the waist. He looked farther up the black clad body to see an ample chest. The neck was slender the led to a well rounded, comely jaw line. The mouth was pursed into a tight line and the eyes were piercingly brown and deadly. The brown hair was tied up and accented the beautifully, deathly features of her face. A small cat-like creature was perched on the shoulder, its head was down, as if preparing to pounce. An oversized boomerang was slung over the shoulder.

"Who are you and what is your business?" she accused, as Naien scrambled to his feet. Her voice was harsh, but even that tone seemed grimly angelic in nature.

Naien's mouth opened and closed several times, unable to produce an answer… or even as sound.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" she repeated, harsher this time.

Naien stammered and stumbled over his tongue; making odd noises while gesturing in every direction.

She was quiet.

He was quiet.

She burst into laughter, and Naien stood with his mouth open in confusion. She was rolling on the grassy floor. His knees became weak at the sound. Her laughter was his life force and every moment she spent in joy he was a god on earth and she, his queen. His strength totally failed as she became louder, and he fell against the tree and slid back into his sitting position. It felt totally wrong to him, to be sitting in the presence or this angel, but he didn't have the strength to stand.

A furry being crawled under his limp arm and he instinctively stroked its head. He glanced down to his hand and was surprised to see the creature that had been perched on the angel there. Its eyes were closed with pleasure as he stroked the black diamond of fur on its forehead.

The laughter stopped… his heart lurched in his chest in grief. His life was over. His heart had stopped and it would be seconds of complete agony until the void claimed him.

She spoke, "That's Kilala you're petting there."

His heartbeat returned, beating loudly in his ears. He looked back down at the creature he was touching. It strangely gave him comfort in this uncomfortable situation… he never wanted it to end.

He looked up from the creature to the angel in front of him. She was on her side, propped up by her elbow. She gazed at him intently with her intense brown eyes. He was locked into her eyes; falling deeper and deeper into a blissful abyss of beauty.

"You're Sango," he had found his voice in the depth of his passion for the deadly beautiful woman that held his gaze.

She nodded.

_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, from this day forward I will devote myself to you and only you… my love, _Naien vowed silently.

Sango crawled to the other side of the tree and pressed her back to it. They then talked. They talked about how they had become acquainted with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango told Naien about the Shikon Jewel and their quest to recover all the shards of the sacred jewel. He told her how much she had scared him when she snuck on him like that. She explained that she had gone to their hut and found Kagome, who told her of him and that you might need a reprieve from the real world.


	4. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the anime Inuyasha so don't sue

A/N Fourth chapter… ORDER UP!

Naien's back was against the tree as he wistfully thought about the angel on the other side. He was thinking this moment that even her soft snoring was a gift from God. The sun was rising on the horizon and he had not slept a minute of the night. His eyes were bloodshot and they stung terribly. As soon as he decided to close his eyes for a little bit, he heard that voice again. The one that set his heart pumping and gave him life.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said flirtatiously.

He groaned.

"Didn't sleep well?"

He looked over at her brightly smiling face and he didn't have the strength to tell her _anything _negative. "No I slept wonderfully," Naien said, not all too convincingly.

"You're a bad liar," she laughed.

"That I am. I didn't go to sleep, I have been sitting here… thinking."

"About?"

"…Would you be freaked out if I said you?"

"What does… 'Freaked out' mean?"

"Would it scare you?"

She smiled one of those rare life giving smiles, A smile never before seen on the face of a human being on the face of the earth. Then again, to Naien, every smile of hers was a life giving smile. She scooted up beside him and they watched the sun rise over the trees and the hills on the horizon. While they watched, her hand somehow found its way into his. He looked over at her and was surprised to see that she was staring at him. His thoughts raced, why_ is she looking at my like that… is there something hanging out of my nose? _

She looked down and her hair fell over her eyes. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her lap.

Naien felt an uncontrollable desire to touch her face and his hand moved seemingly of its own accord. His hand pushed the hair away from her face and pulled her head up as he gazed, bewilderingly into her eyes.

Her eyes searched his and she leaned in close.

"Hey what's up," a head poked out from behind a tree. The voice startled them both out of their reverie and they looked away from each other.

Naien looked away but wouldn't let go of Sango's hand. She glanced over at him and clasped his hand, as did he. Kagome looked back in forth between the two before squealing in obvious delight at the new couple.

A crunch in the dirt signaled the coming of a new companion. Miroku stood in full garb with a touch of jealousy glinting from his eye. His eyebrow rose at the three of them sitting around suspiciously. He let out a haughty, "Hmph" before walking away. No angry words were exchanged… not even a glare in Naien's direction.

Sango's resolve strengthened then as she realized that Miroku's love was in fact more shallow than… something else shallow.

"What's his problem?" Naien ventured.

"He's jealous," Kagome giggled.

"HE IS NOT," Sango snapped at Kagome as she stood. She ripped her hand from Naien's and stomped off in the opposite direction Miroku had left from.

The ground trembled under their feet and Sango stopped and looked around. A fissure opened up between Sango's legs and she hopped to one side. It widened as they all heard blood curdling screams from below. Snakes pored from the fissure onto both sides. Naien was awestruck and dumb at the events that took face so fast around him. More inhuman screams emitted from the growing crack in the earth.

A red light shown from seemingly nowhere as disembodied skulls flew from the depths. The balled themselves at the top and as more demons joined the others they grew into the shape of a giant snake. It slammed down into the ground with a sickening thud.

Naien still stared mindlessly at the abomination. As Sango sized the jump across the enormous crack. The snake's tongue flicked in and out as its golden eyes locked onto Sango and she returned the gaze. Her legs froze to the ground and she couldn't move. She was paralyzed; even her eyes were locked onto the snake.

"It has a Shikon Jewel Shard," Kagome informed him enthusiastically.

Naien's legs were propelled into action. He ran with the speed of a jaguar, headlong, into the demon. His body burned a hole through the demon's midsection as his body ignited. Black fire licked over his body as he propelled himself across the fissure. He stood protectively in front of the frozen form of Sango.

His eyes burned in hatred at the demon that had ensnared his angel. He dove once more at the snake. His body pierced the form of the snake several times before he came to stand in his original position in front of Sango.

The snake examined its wounds, as they grew shut. Its eyes locked onto his and he looked away.

"His head! It's in his head, hit his head."

The snake's mouth opened and all around heard a sharp intake of breath. A spark flared inside as a fountain of fire gushed forth with godspeed at Naien. The fire engulfed Naien and his form became invisible inside the pillar of fire. Slowly a black flame flicked inside the pillar. It became stronger and stronger until it began pushing the red fire back.

The snake struck… the black fire disappeared inside. The snake raised his head high in triumph. Its triumph was short lived. The demon snake convulsed. Small bumps appeared in its head. Its mouth opened slightly, showing Kagome a struggle between Naien and the demon. A roar emitted from inside the demon's mouth and smoke billowed from its nostrils and its mouth. Another roar blasted out as the snakes head exploded into bits. As the head deteriorated so did the rest of the long, scaly body. Dust and debris flew in all directions.

As the dust settled a black form of a man became visible. Naien was in the center of a large circle of fire, chest heaving, clothes torn and singed. A red glow emitted from just above his head. He dropped to his knees with fatigue. Smoke rose from his skin. A blood red shard hover in front of him and he stared with unbridled fascination. A power that was unmatched emanated from the relic and Naien longed for that power.

Miroku and Inuyasha ran along, Inuyasha with his Tetsaiga drawn and ready. Miroku quietly asked Kagome what had happened and she told him that the Shikon Jewel Shard that was inside the snake demon was not, in fact, a Shikon Jewel Shard, but the shard of some other jewel. Shippo and Kilala came along, Shippo was out of breath and indignant at being left behind the previous two that had arrived.

Naien staggered to his feet. The shard rose with him. Kilala skipped over to him, through the ring of fire. She raised her head to the shard and an identical glow came from the black diamond on her forehead. The shard leveled with Naien's forehead and embedded itself there. Naien screamed in agony. His skin sizzled and turned black. A diamond appeared there.

The ring of fire dissipated and Sango collapsed. She raised her head for a moment and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Naien held his hands over his head while the pain subsided looked around dazedly until he caught sight of Sango on the ground. Both he and Miroku met there. They turned her over and Miroku lifted her. He found a grassy spot and laid her down. Kagome helped the exhausted Naien Homura over to the same spot while Kilala skipped delightfully beside him.

Inuyasha and Shippo trailed behind, still quite confused and not quite sure what has just happened.

Naien's breath came hard to him and his chest still heaved from the exertion. His brain hurt, as did everything else on his body. He felt his thoughts being sorted though, as if someone was searching through his brain. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around but only found Kilala's eyes on him. He closed his eyes again and a voice echoed from across the worlds. The voice sounded distant but something in it comforted him.

"Welcome my son," the voice faded there. But it echoed through Naien's mind long after it had come.

"You did pretty good back there," Inuyasha said, breaking Naien from his daydream, "for an amateur."

"Can't you ever just leave it at the compliment Inuyasha," Kagome fumed.

"So… what's with the red shard," Inuyasha queried.

Naien shrugged absently.

"So no one knows what this thing is…" nobody answered, "Damn."

"I think I do," Miroku drew everyone's attention to himself with that one simple statement (save Sango who is still unconscious). "I think it can wait though," he glanced up at the gathering storm clouds. The troop made their way to a small two-room hut.

Once candles were lit and Sango well tended to Miroku sat cross-legged against one wall while the others sat across from him and to his left and right. Naien gazed contentedly at him from the opposite wall, eager to hear the coming tale.

Miroku sighed and began, "Long ago, when the ancient gods still roamed the land Chaos, the father of all the gods and Shikon, mother of all gods had five sons. Unfortunately two of the five were born half mortal. Chaos hated these two and promptly banned them from the heavens and stripped them of their extraordinary powers. Chaos placed their powers on pedestals in the highest heavens. Shikon one day went into the high heavens and retrieved their powers, the powers of wind and flame and created two jewels and imbued them with those powers. Queen Shikon then sent the two jewels hurdling to the earth. The jewels found both the fire and wind god and imbedded themselves in the bodies of the two men. When King Chaos saw this he was furious. He promptly stripped her of her rank and powers. During her fall from the high heavens she created another jewel and hid it inside the highest heaven so that one day another of her sons might find it and she might one day reclaim her place as Queen.

The goddess ice saw this and she worked furiously to regain her place. She was not a daughter of either Chaos or Shikon but of one of Shikon's many maidens. The goddess sneaked into the highest heaven but was caught inside. She foresaw this and captured her essence inside another hidden jewel and threw it to the earth along with the Shikon Jewel.

Chaos sent the remaining sons to the earth to find all of the Jewels and destroy the gods on earth, whom he named _demons_. King Chaos lost all of his sons in the turmoil of the mortals on earth and he found another Queen in time.

On earth the three of Chaos's beloved sons roamed about the earth searching for one another and the jewels. One of those three beloved got thoughts of ruling over the mortals. The god of darkness built his fortress and the god of earth joined him. Sky fought against him as he did Fire and Wind. Fire and Wind fought against darkness and Sky. Their mother Queen Shikon was caught in this battle and ruthless darkness placed her inside her own jewel as she professed that she would not raise a finger against any of her sons. All of the sons were pitted against each other and all weaved the magic of their godhood around each other. Their powers were sucked from each of them by another of them along with the souls of each were captured inside the jewels. A man happened to be walking by, his name was Kanshisha." Lightning struck and all eyes turned outward… even Sango lifter her head and sat up slowly. The thunder rolled close behind. Miroku began again, "Kanshisha lost them one by one and eventually all were forgotten… save one… the Shikon Jewel… that was remembered as the most powerful but some obscure monks passed down the story so that one day the world would remember the tale. My father passed the legend down to me and now I, to you."

They all sat still in stunned silence. Naien was the first to break the silence. "So me… and him (he points at Inuyasha) are gods?""

"Demons," Miroku corrected.

"Semantics," Naien spat back.

"It doesn't say anywhere that I'm stronger than him?" Inuyasha chortled.

"Inuysha… Sit Boy!" Kagome sang.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered as he went down.

The whole room busted into laughter… even Kilala rolled on the ground in obvious delight.

"Yea, real funny," he said as he walked outside, the candlelight flickered and died and the rest of them decided to go to sleep… Naien had trouble so he joined Inuyasha outside. Inuyasha sat on the ground, cross-legged with Tetsaiga across his lap. Kilala purred and the voice from before entered both their minds.

"Be at ease my sons," the voice said, "The jewels will be found by you and order will be restored where Chaos once stepped. My son, Flame Wielder, I give you this." A high-pitched whistle could be heard over the thunder and rain. Naien walked into the rain and raised his eyes upward. A star shown read in the distance and it grew bigger with each passing moment. "Call it." Naien's hand steamed under the rain and a great fire shot toward the star. The star fell into his hand and the rain dissipated around him. A sword materialized in his hand. It was long and smooth… it glowed red as if just forged and even Naien felt the heat searing into his flesh. Three shards glowed on the sword. One at the pommel, one at the hilt and one at the base of the blade. Naien felt a weight on his waist and he looked and found a belt with a sheath for the katana. He wondered at the lightness of the blade and the balance the tempered his movements with it. He slowly sheathed the sword and glanced back in Inuyasha's direction to find him staring with unashamed astonishment.

Naien moved toward Inuyasha and sat beside him. They both stared off into the dense forest that surrounded them (except for the bit that Naien charred earlier). "So… we gotta' find all the jewels now don't we?" Naien asked tentatively.

"To hell if I know," he replied gruffly.

"I think we have to find all the jewels."

"Yea, me too."

"Yea."

A/N- Ok, it took forever but I have been REALLY busy right now I am watchin FLCL so any mistakes you can find you can blame on the weird alien chick on there. I'm leavin for texas on Wednesday so I doubt any more chapters will be forethcoming for another month at least… but mybe I'll find some time down there… CYA **plz review**


End file.
